Rise
by adamofalba
Summary: Disaster strikes as Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom adventure into the Chamber of Secrets with the hope of rescuing Ginny Weasley. Harry emerges alive, but as a changed man with a very different destiny. Non canon main character pairing. Gritty realism. No slash.


**Whole story warnings:** Various dark themes, Character death, Substance abuse, Sexual References - Pretty much 'Real life stuff'

For anyone wondering: I've been messing around with the main characters a bit, and Daphne is up there because she'll be a central character for what I have planned for Harry. I have decided the final pairing for Harry, but the first may not necessarily be the last.

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - STUPID BRAVERY**

Neville Longbottom was acting strange, thought Harry Potter as he followed Neville through the corridors, late after curfew. With the school in lockdown, its closure imminent and someone targeting muggleborns, Harry couldn't understand why Neville would risk so much by disobeying the rules. Not that Harry could say much himself, having broken the record for the most detentions in a single year…in his first year, and then breaking that record in his current second year.

Neville's behaviour, however, was curious. The boy-who-lived was normally very quiet and calculative, not brash and outgoing like the majority of the boys in Gryffindor, which was why Harry was surprised to see Neville so blatantly breaking the rules, especially when there was someone in the school hell-bent on killing students.

Harry had therefore arrived at a single conclusion - that Neville was the killer.

All the signs pointed to it. He spoke parseltongue, a characteristic of the Heir of Slytherin, who had claimed responsibility for the attacks. His 'best friend' Hermione Granger had been killed in an attack, and now Neville was breaking curfew and was about to claim his next victim.

But Harry wasn't about to let that happen, he was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor himself, the natural born enemy of the heir of Slytherin, and it was his duty to protect Hogwarts from his evil.

Harry slowed down and hid behind a suit of armour as Neville reached a door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before pushing the large door open to reveal what looked to be a girls bathroom. Harry also hesitated for a moment as he realised that this was it, the moment where he would confront Neville.

He steeled his resolve, took a deep breath, and set off at a brisk pace through the large door. His wand was drawn and poised, ready to attack. The door opened with a creak so loud that Harry almost dropped his wand from fright.

Inside the bathroom, Neville had also jumped in fright. However he was quick enough to draw his own wand and point it straight at Harry. Their eyes caught - a standoff. Neither boy spoke, and instead glared into each other eyes, the hatred was evident.

Harry was the first to speak "I've caught you now Neville, give up and I'll take you to Dumbledore or we can end this the hard way!" and was pleased that his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

Neville's face turned into an expression of confusion, not the anger or fear that Harry had expected. "What are you talking about Harry? You think I'm the killer? Have you lost your mind?"

It was Harry's turn to look confused now. _Was Neville really not the killer? | No! He had to be! He's just trying to put doubt in your mind Harry!_

"Don't lie Neville! I've caught you red-handed and now you're going to come with me to Dumbledore. Drop your wand."

"Don't be stupid Harry! Ginny Weasley's in trouble and I'm going to save her!"

Neville's face was bright red with anger now, and Harry took a short step backward in fright. "Prove it Longbottom!" Harry spat.

"Fine!" Neville spat back, before raising his wand and speaking the ancient words of the Wizard's Oath, "I Neville Longbottom, do solemnly swear on my magic, that I am not the Heir of Slytherin or the killer that I have been accused of being, and that I am on my way to save Ginny Weasley." He then waved his wand in a circular halo above his head, sealing the oath as the halo glowed blue for a second before vanishing. He then cast a successful lumos to prove that he was, in fact, telling the truth.

Neville then looked at Harry exasperatedly, daring him to challenge the oath, but Harry knew that, that would be pointless.

"Sorry Neville, I had to check-" Harry began, only to see Neville turn on the spot and gesture for him to follow.

"Leave it for later Harry, we need to save Ginny! She's been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets and is going to die if we don't save her."

Harry knew that it was stupid to blindly follow Neville without an explanation or proof of Ginny's predicament, however, he also knew that if Ginny really was in trouble, then they would have to hurry. It was a risk, but it was one that Harry was willing to take - he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

"What's the plan Nev? Harry asked with a partially forced smirk.

Neville forced an uneasy smile of his own and replied "I need to find the entrance first, then we can save Ginny."

Neville then scrambled towards the sinks, searching for any kind of secret lever or entrance, whilst Harry stared dumbly at him, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to be looking for.

It did not matter however, as with an "Ah Ha!" Neville found what he was looking for. Gesturing to a very rusty and unimpressive snake-embedded tap he said "This is it Harry! The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry looked dumbly at Neville. Surely this had to be some kind of a joke?

Neville meanwhile had turned back to the tap. He stared at it for a moment and Harry was about to ask him what he was doing, before Neville suddenly hissed something that sent shivers running down Harry's back. _Parseltongue_.

Harry had heard Neville speak Parseltongue before; everyone had heard him speak it at the duelling club. But there was something highly unnerving about the language of the snakes to Harry. _Perhaps it's due to the Gryffindor blood in me._

Neville then took a step back, just as the sink sank into the floor, and in its place stood a slimy human sized pipe, which led downwards into a dark abyss. Both boys took a tentative step forward and peered down the hole and saw nothing but darkness, before looking up at each other with faces of anxiety.

Harry could see the nervousness and hesitation in Neville's step as he prepared himself to jump down the hole, so without a second thought, he pushed in front of Neville and jumped. He landed on the slimy pipe and felt himself sliding down, the darkness of the hole swallowing him up.

Harry didn't have much time to think on his rather spontaneous trust of Neville, before he slammed down onto a large pile of animal carcasses. He immediately jumped up in fright and let out a very feminine squeak (Not that he would admit it to anyone if asked!) and it was a good thing that he had moved as a second later Neville crashed down onto the exact same spot, although a lot less gracefully than Harry.

Harry quickly moved over to help Neville onto his feet, and upon being thanked by him, cast a lumos charm and took a quick look around and surveyed the chamber that they had arrived in. He immediately noticed that they would have a very hard time getting back up the pipe, as it seemed to be the only exit or entrance from the Chamber. The only way Harry could see to press on was to follow the tunnel straight ahead of him.

He caught eyes with Neville and with an unspoken agreement headed through the pipe. The volume of carcasses began to increase the further along the pipe they walked and it became harder to keep their steps quiet. Not a good sign.

Neville then stepped on a particularly weak rat skull, which exploded with a loud crunch. Both boys stopped out of fright, which was greatly exaggerated by their nervousness, and looked around to see of any sign that somebody or something had heard them.

The boys began to move again forward, with more caution this time, and when they rounded a dark corner, Harry's wand illuminated something that chilled him to the bone. There in front of him was a huge, curved and very big, shed snake skin.

Harry heard Neville whimper next to him, and Harry was tempted to do the same, he very much doubted that Ginny was alive. "Is there something you're not telling me Neville?" He asked, his voice tempting to break.

He heard Neville faintly whimper "Basilisk" and struggled to keep his knees from buckling. _A fucking basilisk!_

After letting out a deep, shaky breath to calm himself, Harry took some time to further observe the basilisk skin. It looked to be about 20 feet long, and it's scales were a poisonous green colour that stood out even in the dark tunnel. Harry had no idea how he was going to survive the encounter with the giant reptile, or how he was going to be able to save Ginny at the same time, but he did know that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try.

He turned his head towards Neville once more and said "Let's go Neville. Together."

Neville straightened his back and steeled his nerve, following Harry forward past the shed skin and onwards to the monster that awaited them.

* * *

The tunnel turned and turned, failing again and again to end, and only serving to cook Harry's nerves up some more. Neville couldn't have been faring much better, which is why Harry took it upon himself to appear confident, even when he felt like jelly inside.

The tunnel finally came to an end, at last, and opened up to a solid wall which had two entwined serpents, entwined and with a set of glowing emerald eyes. Harry was elated to see the end of the tunnel, but was dreading what was to come next, for he could feel the electric energy in the air. _This is it._

Neville stepped forward, and Harry knew he was going to do, however this didn't stop the shivers running down his spin when Neville spoke parseltongue to the Snakes.

The snakes began to slither backwards as the wall cracked open, as if they were alive. The two halves slid smoothly out of side without a sound and revealed a large chamber. _This is it. The Chamber of Secrets._

The Chamber was large, and very long, with towering stone pillars that fit the theme of 'entwining snakes'. There was an ethereal green hue which made it harder to see inside of the already dimly lit Chamber. Harry glanced at Neville to see his reaction to the Chamber, but only saw the back of his head as he rushed to the prone figure of Ginny, lying lifelessly at the base of a large statue.

The statue was huge, almost as tall as the Chamber itself, and it depicted an elderly man with a monkeyish face. It's beard was long and thin, so long that it almost touched the floor beside Ginny, which the statue's own stone robes also reached. Salazar Slytherin

Harry's heart clenched. Whether at the sight of Ginny's lifeless body, or at the towering gaze of his ancestor's former friend and, later, enemy Harry did not know. It caused Harry to pause in his advancement towards Ginny and is ultimately what saved Harry's life.

Harry was almost too far away, but the silence of the chamber allowed him to hear Neville plead for Ginny to wake up.

"Don't be dead - Please don't be dead Ginny! - Ginny wake up!"

Harry almost broke down at the last one. _We were too late._

The thought that they had to defeat the monster kept Harry going though. It caused him to pull himself together and to look around the Chamber for any signs of something amiss.

It didn't take him long to spot a tall, black haired boy suddenly standing next to a pillar near Neville, and it didn't take Harry long to notice that there was something off with the boy. _The heir of Slytherin._

It took all of Harry's willpower not to attack the boy right there and then, but he realised that he would have to come up with a plan first.

Neville surprised Harry when he looked at the boy, as instead of the look of fear that Harry was expecting, Neville gave at first a look of surprise, then of relief, before he greeted the boy. This caused Harry to label him a Traitor.

Harry took relief in the fact that the boy had not seemed to see him and was quite engrossed by the sight of Neville trying desperately to save Ginny. He then heard Neville call the boy Tom Riddle, which perplexed Harry somewhat as he was sure that he had heard the name before.

Neville began to plead to Tom again, his voice wavering as he tried desperately to save her, picking her up now. He bent down to pick up his wand, but found it gone and lay Ginny down again in order to find it, only to meet the end of his wand as Tom Riddle pointed it at his face.

Neville seemed confused, and Harry realised that he had actually trusted the boy Tom.

"Give it back Tom!" shouted Neville, his confusion and desperation turning to anger now.

"I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything now Neville Longbottom" Harry heard Tom say as he stood frozen on the spot, "I've been waiting for a long time to talk to you"

Neville's face paled with the wand being aimed at him "Why? And what happened to Ginny?" he asked, his voice still wavering.

"To answer your second question, she's still alive, but only just-" Neville mimicked Harry's joy at hearing that Ginny was in fact alive

"- And the reason that she is only just alive is that diary" Tom said, as he pointed to something on the side of Ginny that Harry could not see, "She opened her heart and poured all of her secrets, hopes and ambitions into that Diary. Like how she didn't think the 'oh-so famous' Neville Longbottom would ever like her…"

This both shocked and embarrassed Neville, if his red face was indicate anything. Tom began to speak again, but Harry was unable to hear anything being said as Tom had lowered his voice somewhat, causing him to creep forward slowly, and silently.

Harry stopped his advancement of a few steps as Tom gave a loud, cold laugh that reverberated around the Chamber for seconds after the sounds had even stopped leaving his mouth.

Tom spoke loud and clear now, as he was clearly proud about what he was saying. "She poured her soul out to me, and that was exactly what I wanted, and needed. Her soul gave me strength, and the more she confided in me, the stronger I became. I was soon able to overpower her feeble mind and fed her some of my own soul."

It was then that Harry could see what was off about Tom. Harry could see through him.

Shit, Harry mentally cursed.

"What are you saying?" Neville stammered, to Harry's annoyance and Tom's amusement.

"Do you not understand Neville Longbottom? Ginny Weasley was the one who strangled the roosters, she set the Basilisk on four mudbloods." He paused then for dramatic effect, "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's mouth was dry, and he was sure Neville's was as well as he shook his head in denial at Tom's words.

"Yes" Tom said, gloating. "It was amusing at first, Ginny didn't know what was happening to her; 'Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I have red paint all down my front and I don't know how. Dear Tom, there was another attack today and I don't know where I was."

Tom cackled as he recited Ginny's panicky diary entries and it made Harry want to throw up. Tom was evil.

"Why are you doing this Tom?

"I've been waiting for you to arrive since we got here Neville." Tom began, completely ignoring Neville's question, "I have many questions for you, Neville Longbottom."

Neville took the bait, "Like what?"

Tom smirked at his response, and immediately began his verbal assault "How is it that you, a mere overweight boy with neither extraordinary magical talent nor intellectual capability, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How were you able to escape unharmed, whilst Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Harry found it odd that Tom only mentioned the destruction of Voldemort's powers and not of the monster himself, but ignored that in favour of the current conversation which had him rooted the spot.

"Why would you care? What does Voldemort even have to do with you? He was after your time."

"Voldemort…" Riddle began "…is my past, present and future"

He raised his wand away from Neville and traced the words **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** in the air, all the while, a malicious smirk was playing on his lips.

Tom flicked the wand once and the letters rearranged themselves to four words that would haunt Harry to the grave:

 **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Harry let out a strangled sound from his mouth, and was lucky that Tom/Voldemort was too engrossed in his monologue to hear it.

Unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort whispered the next part of his monologue, meaning that Harry was unable to hear it. Not that he would have taken it in, mind you, his mind was racing at the implications of the revelation. _Voldemort was alive (sort of) and Harry was going to have to fight him._

Harry heard the finale of Voldemort's monologue, "I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day would fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

* * *

Harry was frozen, what was he going to do? He was just a second year and didn't know any curses that would hurt Voldemort…or even kill him.

That thought stopped Harry from even listening to Voldemort for a second, was he prepared to kill if he had to. Could I kill?

The uneasiness inside Harry churned, as he turned his focus back to Voldemort and Neville without answering his own question.

He glanced up to see the smirk gone from Voldemort's face, and Neville's defiant voice saying, "-greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare to take on Dumbledore, because you knew he would win if you did."

Neville's bravery astounded Harry, there he was, unarmed and staring at the end of the wand of at one of the most powerful sorcerers to live, albeit a version of his past self, and insulting him. Neville had balls. It inspired Harry to do the same. If Neville can do it then why shan't I?

Riddle interrupted Harry's defiance with an ugly look on his face, "And yet Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he spat.

Harry didn't know why, but he chose that exact moment to reveal himself, "Dumbledore isn't as gone as you might think!" he shouted loudly, and with a lot more courage than he thought he would be able to muster."

His sudden entrance caused both Voldemort and Neville to jump in fright, after which they snapped their heads in his direction.

Voldemort looked at Harry with confusion written all over his face, along with a hint of something else. Neville on the other hand was looking at Harry as if he was shocked that he hadn't run away yet. Did Neville really doubt him so much.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, a hint of bewilderment and annoyance crept into his voice. This unknown boy was not a part of his plans!

Harry opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere, everywhere in fact. Harry, Neville and Voldemort all whirled their heads around to find the source of the noise. The music began to grow louder. It was eerie, yet oddly endearing, and spine tingling. It made Harry feel as if he was seven feet tall and King of the world. It was addictive.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Stop it!" Voldemort's voice was louder this time, and his tone showed signs of panicking. _Good_.

It was then that Harry could see that Voldemort's handsome face had contorted into an ugly expression, showing slight discomfort or pain. Harry realised that whilst the music was making Harry feel on top of the world, it was affecting Voldemort in a much worse way. He looked over to Neville to confirm his theory and saw him puffing out his chest in the same way that Harry was sure he, himself was.

Harry hoped whoever or whatever was making the music would keep it up.

One of Voldemort's questions was answered by the bright flash of flames above a pillar to Harry's right, which illuminated the Chamber and disappeared to reveal one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

It was a phoenix, a bright crimson one the size of a swan. The phoenix continued to pipe it's addictive music all around the chamber as it's glittering golden tail aided in its flight towards Harry. Harry noticed a ragged bundle that the phoenix was gripping with its golden talons, the bundle seemed familiar. The great bird reached Harry and dropped the bundle at his feet, before swiftly landing heavily on his shoulder.

Harry looked up awestruck to the perched bird and saw its beady black eyes staring intently at Voldemort, as it folded its wings and stopped singing.

Harry still felt like he was seven foot tall.

"That's a phoenix" said Voldemort, fearfully now.

"Fawkes" said Neville quietly, although Harry could hear him.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked timorously.

Harry knew the perfect answer.

"I am Harry Potter, direct descendent to Godric Gryffindor himself.

Voldemort's eyes widened at that answer.

"Then let us match the powers of Slytherin and Gryffindor once more." He said.

Voldemort turned quickly towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissed.

There were no shivers running down Harry's back this time.

Voldemort backed away as Slytherin's gigantic stone face began to move. It was opening and revealed a huge black hole.

Harry knew what was to come next. Slytherin's monster.

"Neville!" Harry called, "Get back!"

But Neville didn't listen until it was too late.

Both boys shut their eyes as they saw something stirring inside the statue's mouth. "Neville! Get Back!"

Harry heard a thundering thump as Slytherin's monster, a basilisk, landed on the ground at the stone statues feet.

Harry also heard Neville's body as it smacked and broke against of the Chambers' stone pillars.

Fawkes swiftly took off from Harry's shoulders and began to sing, helping Harry to stand his ground as he felt the Basilisk approaching. He awaited the incoming fangs that would end his life. But they never came.

Instead, Harry heard a wild hissing sound, then something hitting the pillars again and again. He couldn't resist taking a peak, and as he opened his eyes he saw the huge basilisk in the centre of the chamber. It was thrashing around wildly as the phoenix flying at the top of its enormous head clawed and pecked at its eyes.

Dark blood splattered on the ground as Harry admired the genius of what Fawkes was doing. Harry was able to look now, as the basilisk's most deadly weapon was negated.

He moved forward, hoping to reach Ginny's body whilst avoiding the thrashing basilisk, but tripped on the ragged bundle that Fawkes had brought to his aid. He now noticed something familiar about the bundle - it was in fact, the Sorting Hat.

He picked himself up along with the Sorting Hat and going on instinct more than anything else, put the hat on and pleaded for help.

The hat didn't respond verbally, but instead contracted and released something very hard onto Harry's head, slightly dazing him. He recovered quick enough to swiftly grab the hat of his head and catch the hard object that had appeared from it.

Fortunately for Harry it was a sword. Unfortunately for Harry it was a sword and he had just caught it on its blade.

After the initial pain was over though, Harry rushed into action with the gleaming silver sword, not noticing that as soon as his bloodied hand had touched the handle, the red ruby on the end of the handle illuminated.

To Harry the blade was a perfect fit in his hand, and it, along with Fawkes' song were the reason Harry felt enough stupid bravery to jump in front of the basilisk.

As Harry stuck his jumped, the basilisk lowered its head smelling Harry and the blood trailing down the sword. Harry could see the destroyed eyes that oozed blood, he could see the mouth stretching wide enough to swallow him whole and he could see the fangs that lined the mouth, each one as long as his sword.

Harry realised that he should feel scared, but he didn't. He was ready.

The basilisk lunged blindly at Harry and he easily dodged, watching as it smacked into a pillar and reared itself to lined again. Harry raised his sword, he was ready.

The basilisk lunged again and Harry sidestepped, all the while tracking the forked tongue sticking out of the snakes mouth. He lunged and drove his hands downwards and sliced through the tongue.

Warm blood drenched Harry's arms as he followed up his attack by racing at the thrashing snake. The basilisks momentum propelled it into another pillar, and as it hit, Harry was immediately upon it.

The basilisk opened its mouth wide, but this was exactly what Harry wanted. He threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the basilisk's mouth. Harry had miscalculated however, and he really regretted it as he felt a searing pain on the crook of his right arm. One long and very poisonous fang was sticking out of his arm, and as Harry had drove forward it had followed up his arm to his bicep.

The fang splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell lifelessly to the ground, just as Harry removed his arm, along with the sword and one fang in tow. Harry did not hesitate to yank out the fang - it hurt like hell - but as he did he knew it was too late. The fang had already spread enough poison into Harry's body to kill him. White-hot spread through Harry's body, emanating from Harry's large wound, and his vision began to blur. He barely registered the fact that Fawkes had landed on his arm, he slipped to the ground and lent his back against the basilisk for support. The world became numb, as did his senses.

Harry prepared himself to die and closed his eyes. _If this is dying, then it's some way to go._

But as Harry set there and took deep breaths, savouring the peacefulness, he noticed something odd. The pain was leaving him. _Maybe dying isn't so bad._

But soon the silence became unbearable to Harry, as did the heavy weight on his arm. Harry opened his eyes.

The world was in focus again.

Harry looked at Fawkes, perched on his arm, and noticed the birds tearful eyes. He looked down at his arm and blinked - his arm was healed!

There was still an angry red scar running down his right arm that Harry was sure he was going to keep to the grave, but one thought was reverberating around his mind. I'm alive!

But how?

Harry looked back at Fawkes and noticed the tearful eyes once more. Of course! Phoenix tears!

Harry cold have kissed the bird right there, but there was a more pressing matter…

A faint shadow was cast onto Harry as Voldemort stepped into view in front of Harry.

"You're still alive?" The boy asked, extremely bewildered. Harry had to laugh, he was equally bewildered - not that he was going to let Voldemort know that.

"Of course. Who do you take more for? I did tell you that I was descended from Godric Gryffindor."

Voldemort had no response to that, however Fawkes did. Whilst making a sound like a loud gun, the bird took flight, his crimson and gold feathers illuminating the area surrounding Ginny's prone body. Harry stood up, he had forgotten Ginny.

However, Fawkes did not stop there, and instead he grabbed something off the ground, before soaring back over to Harry.

Both Voldemort and Harry watched as Fawkes dropped the something into Harry's lap - the estranged diary that Neville and Voldemort had been talking about.

Harry glanced at Voldemort, who gazed back, fearfully. "No! Don't!"

Without thinking, Harry plunged the basilisk fang straight into the heart of the diary.

A loud, piercing scream exited from Voldemort's mouth as Harry stabbed the diary again and again. Ink spurted out of the diary, but Harry held strong and continued.

Voldemort was twisting, withering on the ground - Harry was disgusted at the pain he was causing.

And then, suddenly, Voldemort was gone, Neville's wand dropped to the ground, silence echoed around the Chamber.

Harry's hands were shaking all over the place, the adrenaline in his body didn't know where to go now. He had done it. He, Harry Potter, had defeated Lord Voldemort. But what now? Neville was dead and so was Ginny, he couldn't carry their bodies back up with him.

Ginny wasn't as dead as he though however, as a sudden, faint moan came from the end of the Chamber.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed over to her as quick as he could.

She sat up after hearing Harry call her name, and upon glancing around the room and taking in Harry's bloodied robes, the huge dead basilisk, and Neville's prone form, she burst into hysterical tears. "Harry - oh Harry - what happened? Is Neville - is Neville okay?"

A lump formed in Harry's throat, "Neville…He's…Neville isn't okay Ginny."

Ginny burst into another round of tears, before Harry pulled her to her feet and held her close to his body protectively.

"Fawkes" he called. And the crimson phoenix responded by flying over to Harry.

The bird looked at Harry sadly. "Get us out of here."

Harry, Ginny and Fawkes disappeared in a burst flames.

 **Chapter 1 Finished**

* * *

 **Thanks for getting this far down. If you enjoyed it and want me to continue then I most certainly will. Apologies for any mistakes in the chapter above also, and I have to warn everyone beforehand that I will be very slow in updating this as I am currently in my last year of school. Although i should be able to update before the end of the year.**


End file.
